Gowther
How Gowther joined the Tourney Gowther「ゴウセル」is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the Goat's Sin of Lust. Gowther was revealed to be a doll, created by a great wizard and a former member of the Ten Commandments. His Sacred Treasure is the Twin Bow Herritt, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Invasion. Later, Fraudrin claims that he is a former member of the Ten Commandments, as the Selflessness, but that the curse of his own commandment has caused him to lose his memories and feelings. Still wanting to know more about himself, Gowther seeks out a vassal of the Date, Kojuro Katakura. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gowther holds his left hand to his glasses. After the announcer calls his name Swings his arms down, then sets his right hand to his face and says "If that was meant to be laughter, then why don;t I laugh along with you?" then laughs as the camera zooms. Special Moves Searchlight (Neutral) Gowther fires a small light arrow from the tip of his finger. If it hits, Gowther will be able to use his/her Neutral special move for fifteen seconds. Blackout Arrow (Side) Gowther directs his Blackout technique into a light arrow that can be fired from his hands. After charging himself with his power he presses his hands together and fires the Blackout Arrow towards his target to render them unconscious for eight seconds. Mind Wide Arrow (Up) Gowther jumps into the air and fires an arrow that wipes their mind for five seconds. Jack (Down) Gowther fires an arrow to become his pawn for sixteen seconds. If used in Smash Run, he can turn enemies into his temporary allies. Rewrite Light (Hyper Smash) A multitude of light arrows are fired at the enemy, passing through any shielding or armor. Upon contact, Gowther can rewrite the memories of anyone struck by these light arrows. When that happens, opponents and Smash Run enemies won't able to attack Gowther. After 35 seconds though, the targets will return to normal once they realize the inconsistencies in their memories. Lost World (Final Smash) Gowther reaches his right hand out. If he touches, the opponent will suffer a severe memory loss, including their attacks to Gowther for 50 seconds. Victory Aniamtions #Gowther shoots three Jack arrows then says "When water evaporates from the surface, it forms clouds around the dust in the air, and the rain that falls seeps down." #Gowther spins the Herritt bow then says "But the ones that stray from that path, where should they go I wonder?" #Gowther looks into the opponent's memories, then says "It makes you happy, and I always learn something!" On-Screen Appearance Gowther walks in and readies his Herritt bow saying "I'll return it to the forest." Trivia *Gowther's rival is a wise retainer of the Date clan, Kojuro Katakura. *Gowther shares his English voice actor with the pink Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers and Snapper. *Gowther shares his French voice actor with Nyeve, Huntail, Masaomi Heike, Gajeel Redfox, Jarod, Kevin Riley, Radley, Dreyfus and Zaravant. *Gowther shares his German voice actor with Zhang He, Spideraticus, Titan Dweevil, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sasori, Byrne, Juubei Kazeki, Guan Ping, Testament and Obito Uchiha. *Gowther shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Jiang Wei, Sai Goto, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, Ratchet of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Flay Gunnar, The Forbidden Beast Eddie, Bartolomeo and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Gowther shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Moriya Minakata, Beautiful Suzuka, Zombieman, Master Caesar Clown, Emperor Leo, Dino Mammoth, Rikuo, Sylux and Gustaf. *Gowther's select pose resembles that of Karin's from Street Fighter V. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters